Such turbines are operated with a cycle in which the phases in succession include charging (of the expansion medium into the combustion chamber), combustion of the injected fuel in the expansion medium which can be air, and expansion of the medium within the chamber. As noted, it is the combustion which is utilized to develop the pressure and energy of the gas propelling the rotor of the turbine.
Such a turbine is known, for example from Austrian Pat. No. 311,735. While, in many respects, the machine described in this publication suffices in many applications, it nevertheless leaves much to be desired.